Curiosity Killed Karakura Town
by Dark Akuma Hunter
Summary: Three students stumble across the senkaimon in the Urahara Shop and run into a certain blue haired espada... Semi-crack fic, OOC, OCs yadda yadda rated for swearing on behalf of Grimmjow


**A/N: Hey guys :) Just like to remind you before you read any further that this is by no means a serious story.**

**Anyway, I felt obliged to write this story after promising that I would AFTER an interesting conversation with some people on facebook... This is AUish and the people mentioned in here, well, I took creative liberties ie other than Grimmjow descriptions of people are completely random and probably have no relation to the people involved in the conversation :P**

* * *

Las Noches really was a rather peaceful place when everything was running smoothly. That is, if you count spontaneous fights between the Espada as part of the peace. If you weren't willing to factor in the boredom induced fights then there was never peace in Las Noches. But who's going to be picky about the meaning of peace in the base of an evil power?

Currently though that peace was being disrupted.

The alarms had been set off and everyone was on high alert. There was a group of intruders heading towards Las Noches across the vast and desolate expanse of white desert. Rudoganga, the guardian, had been sent out to deal with them since the sand was where he was the most powerful and he wouldn't be easily defeated. Still, nothing was certain, not even in Hueco Mundo, the land of hollows.

* * *

-Earth-

* * *

A small group of exchange students were walking to their respective temporary homes after school when they passed by what they all quickly agreed was an interesting looking store, the Urahara Shop. They hadn't noticed it before, although that was mostly due to them concentrating more on not getting lost than on actually looking at their surroundings.

"Onward to the store!" The taller girl shouted happily in English, momentarily forgetting the whole reason for the exchange was to improve their Japanese. The other two nodded enthusiastically and followed her over to the store, looking around in confusion when they saw that the door was open but no-one was there.

"Maybe someone's out the back?" The boy pointed out, venturing further into the store as if to prove his point. In reality he was just curious as to what was inside. It really didn't seem so much like a shop on the inside, but since they were beyond curious the three fanned out, looking for signs of life or something interesting, either would suit them just fine. They poked around for a while when the silence started eating on them.

"Hey Jordan, do you know why Kurosaki-san wasn't at school today?" The taller girl asked, this time in Japanese. Jordan frowned, dragging his fingers across the wall as he rounded a corner. He remembered the ginger haired teen walking him to school that morning, but he also recalled that Ichigo had told him he would need to find his own way back, that being the primary reason for his walking with the girls.

"He definitely went to school. Aria, what do you think?" He directed his question to his shorter companion. She poked her head around the corner, brown hair framing her face.

"I didn't see him either." She confirmed before heading off to explore further. Normally the three of them wouldn't have been so intrusive, but the shop had some strange pull that was making them continue their search.

"Umm…" The tall girl's voice rang through the building, drawing the other two teens into a back room down a short set of stairs that neither of them had noticed earlier.

"What's wrong Ash?" Turning to look over her shoulder she stared at Jordan and Aria with wide green eyes before turning back to the strange contraption in front of her.

"What do you think it does?" She asked curiously, eyes watching the pulsing waves that flickered across the surface of the doorway type thing which oddly resembled an oversized television minus the screen. Her companions looked at each other and shrugged, deciding instead to take a better look at it. Jordan poked his head around behind it and was surprised to find that it wasn't connected to anything – no wires, no cables, no power source – and he was forced to try and find somewhere to put batteries since that was the only available option left. The only one a normal person would think of anyway.

"I would just like to say that I have absolutely no idea what this is." Aria pointed out as she walked circles around it, running her hand along it to make sure it was actually there and not some sort of illusion.

"What should we do then?" Since neither of the girls had any ideas they left the thinking up to Jordan. He was silent for a moment before turning to face the doorway.

"Hello, is anybody here?" He yelled as loudly as he could. His logic was, if someone heard them and came to investigate they would claim they got lost and were interested in the store, if no one came they were safe to experiment.

The trio waited with baited breath for a full three minutes before deciding that the shop was pretty damn empty. Ashleigh scratched her head in confusion while Aria continued what she was previously doing, only to freeze in astonishment when her hand went right through the front. Startled, she pulled her hand out, only to put it back in.

"What the hell?" Jordan muttered, walking around to the back of the weird contraption. Aria shoved her arm in so far that logically it would have to be sticking out the back, but there was nothing there.

"Well now, I say this is more interesting than homework. What do you guys think? Do we want to see what happens if we try to go through?" The tall blonde asked, taking charge of the situation she had gotten them all into. Her two companions took a moment to think it over before nodding their consent – after all, they had nothing to lose, right?

With that decided, and since Aria still had her arm in some mysterious nonexistant area, Ashleigh decided she could go first and promptly pushed her forwards until they could no longer see her. Since there was no screaming or other sounds indicating danger she pushed her hair out of her eyes and stepped in after her, Jordan following close behind since he was the only one with a conscience and would beat himself up over it if he stayed and they never came back.

* * *

The trio landed with an audible thud in a somewhat sandy area. White sand to be precise, pristine white sand that stretched on for as far as the eye could see – not that they were trying all that hard to find anything. A simple glance upwards revealed a gaping hole in the sky, high enough for the fall not to injure them too badly, but still too high for them to get back to. Unless they suddenly found themselves with the ability to fly or walk on air they were pretty much stranded.

"I knew this probably wouldn't be a good idea." Jordan muttered to himself as he climbed to his feet and brushed sand of his pants. Their school bags had been ditched in the Urahara Shop, which was probably for the best considering it only would have made the landing more uncomfortable – not to mention someone might stumble across them and attempt a rescue effort.

"Oh hush." The blonde self-appointed leader of the exploration trip beratted, flapping her hand at him in a shushing motion. She picked herself up off the ground and smoothed out her skirt, spinning in a slow circle in one last attempt to find any sort of landmarks. Unsurprisingly she found nothing.

"So... what do we do now?" Aria questioned boredly, running a hand through her hair in thought. Jordan opened his mouth to talk but Ashleigh beat him to the punch.

"We walk this way!" She proclaimed, pointing in a random direction and hoping that they would eventually come across something if they walked for long enough.

"Hell no." Jordan protested, plonking himself back down on the ground, legs crossed. "We can see for miles, it's all flat, there's nothing there. If we go wandering we'll only exhaust ourselves and we won't be able to get back to the portal." All in all the three of them were taking the whole situation pretty well, none of them had really stopped to think about what was happening and if they did they might actually realise that their situation was actually looking pretty dire unless the Urahara person figured out what had happened to them and came to get them.

"Fine..." Ash relented with a huff before muttering "spoilsport" under her breath and collapsing onto the blinding sand, lying sprawled out on her back so she could gaze up at the unchanging sky.

A tense silence fell over the group as they all tried to get comfortable and find something with which to entertain themselves. Ashleigh was ranting about possible plot twists in stories that would amuse her, not quite loudly enough for anyone to figure out what she was saying but loud enough to know that she was talking; Aria was humming a song in english, and Jordan was drawing things in the sand.

* * *

Under the neverchanging sky it was hard to tell how long they sat there for, but eventually someone stumbled across them. The girls had all but fallen asleep, so Jordan was the first to notice their visitor.

"Sup." He greeted wearily, before frowning and correcting himself, offering up a more appropriate greeting in japanese. The sound of his voice brought the other two out of their daze and they jumped to their feet. The newcomer was dressed in white, had a hole in his stomach and had unruly blue hair.

"What the fuck?" He yelled angrily, completely disregarding the three teenagers. "No woner it took so freaking long to find the intruders, they don't even have any goddamn spiritual pressure! Fuck!" He continued to swear to himself and grumble unintelligable things under his breath. The lost trio were confused as heck but didn't bother interrupting his ramblings. At least, they didn't intend to...

"Your hair is amazing..." Three sets of eyes locked on to Jordan as he stared at the blue haired man with the oddest dreamy expression the girls had ever seen on him. Aria poked him in the arm in a weak attempt to snap him out of it to no avail.

"Is that guy high?" The white clad man asked, having been completely distracted from his personal rant. Ashleigh burst out laughing, causing Aria to crack a smile.

"I never would have pegged Jordan to be a fanboy!" She forced out while gasping for breath. That got his attention and he blinked, frowning at the girls in annoyance.

"I am not! He just has cool hair..." He folded his arms across his chest and looked away, an embarrassed blush barely visible on his face.

"So Mr Cool Hair, do you have an actual name or should we keep calling you Mr Cool Hair?" Jordan ignored the two girls, instead subtly inspecting the gaping hole in the blue haired stranger's stomach.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, not that it's any of your business." Aria nodded knowingly, formulating a plan in her head.

"So Grimmjow, you look like a pretty cunning guy..." Everyone turned to stare at her, wondering where she was going with her reasoning, "Do you think there's any way that you could get us back through there?" She pointed towards the portal, which he had yet to notice if his face when it was pointed out was anything to go by. His face hardened and he swore to himself again before gracing the trio with his attention.

"If you do then we'll let you keep Jordan. He can start your fanclub." Jordan glared at the blonde as she started laughing again, unable to keep a calm persona in place. Grimmjow appeared to be lost in thought, so the three talked amongst themselves about trivial things such as school, their host families and shows they watched recently.

"Do you know if anyone else has come through the garganta?" He asked them, completely serious.

"So that's what it's called..." Jordan muttered quietly. Ashleigh jabbed him in the ribs and he scowled at her.

"We have no idea, but the store was empty when we came through so I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say yes."

"Interesting..." A feral, sadistic grin flashed across his face momentarily before returning to a blank expression.

"So what do you say? Will you help us?" Aria pushed, really hoping to be able to get back. Grimmjow studied the group for a long moment before shrugging, his hands in the pockets of his hakama.

"Sure." And before any of the trio had a chance to understand what was happening they were lying on the floor in the Urahara Shop, staring up at the ceiling.

And that was how three foreign exchange students ensured the complete and utter demise of Karakura Town...

* * *

**A/N: So that was weird wasn't it? Yeah, that's what I thought...**


End file.
